


The Sequel Where They Go To Prom

by boiledfeetbeta



Series: Tokomaru Stuff [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa Another Episode: Ultra Despair Girls, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Drunken Shenanigans, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor, I did not plan on continuing this, It cancels out because PEMDAS, Its okay because I made them drunk, Love Confessions, M/M, Making up for lost time, Minor Koizumi Mahiru/Saionji Hiyoko, Mutual Pining, No Lesbians Die, Not Beta Read, Out of Character, Post-Canon, Prom, Simp, Souda is a simp, Teen Romance, its a little funny, mlm/wlw solidarity, okay no more tags my hands hurt from typing, probably, rated for language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:14:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boiledfeetbeta/pseuds/boiledfeetbeta
Summary: It's just them asking each other to prom. And then they do. It doesn't get better than this, folks.~“Oh, I love this song!” Komaru slurred.“This is a Spotify ad.” Komaeda mumbled.“Shh!” She swatted him away."Hey, Komaeda. I think I’m a fish.”“You mean you think about falling in love? How profound!”“No, like, I think I’m a fish.”“Ah.”“Also, I’m in love with Toko!”"Ah!"~
Relationships: Fukawa Touko/Naegi Komaru, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto
Series: Tokomaru Stuff [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1944190
Comments: 6
Kudos: 131





	The Sequel Where They Go To Prom

**Author's Note:**

> whoop de fucken do

_-one week before the prom-_

“You _cannot_ wear a suit.” Byakuya groaned. Komaru put her hands on her hips and stuck her tongue out. “Makoto, tell her she can’t wear a suit.”

Makoto shrugged.

“Back me up, Mac!” Komaru shouted, waving her hands in the air like a lunatic. She leaned forward, pointing at Byakuya.

“You’re being sexist! I can wear whatever I want.”

It’s safe to say Komaru and Byakuya didn’t get along very well. He had called her ‘ _a less tolerable Makoto, and that’s saying a lot’._ She called him a douchebag.

“That would allow the men to wear dresses, then.”

“Uh, yeah. That’s the point, dumbass.”

“That’s unacceptable. We have a strong dress code.”

“This isn’t even a real school!”

They groaned loudly at the same time.

The gym door swung open.

“Hi, guys! Getting ready for the dance?” It was Aoi Asahina, holding a box of donuts. She waved to the three of them.

“Hina-chan!” Komaru rushed over to her. “Can I _please_ wear a suit to the dance?”

She clasped her hands together, pleading.

“I don’t see why not!” Aoi smiled. Komaru hugged her.

She turned around to sneer at Byakuya.

Makoto was glad that things were back to ‘normal’. The constant bickering was annoying, sure, but his friends were alive. The Remnants of Despair were slowly waking up. And most importantly…

“Kirigiri-san!” Komaru squealed, running over to the detective. Kyoko’s hair was pulled up, her jacket wrapped around her waist. She looked nice.

Kyoko nodded in Makoto’s direction, smiling. He grinned back at her like an idiot.

Hagakure was hanging up streamers from the gym’s ceiling, Toko handing them to him. They were deep in conversation.

Kotoko, Nagisa, and the remaining Warriors of Hope were busy playing tag and generally being a nuisance to the older kids.

For the first time in a while, Makoto was _really_ happy.

~

- _six days before the prom-_

“Kyoko!” Makoto smiled, rushing over to the girl. He was waiting for her in the courtyard. It was finally spring.

“Hello.” She said. No matter how hot the weather was getting, Kyoko never took her gloves off. “Did you need something, Makoto?”

“I had an idea-- can we invite the Remnants of Despair to the prom? It won’t be fun if there’s too little people.” He stood on his tiptoes to look her in the eyes.

“They may not be ready, Makoto. Try to remember how scared you were at first.”

Makoto pouted.

“That’s why we should do it! Please, Kirigiri-san~” He whined.

“If it makes you happy, then yes.” Makoto threw his arms around her. She yelped.

“You’re coming with me, right? As my date?”

Kyoko blushed.

“If you would like.” She mumbled. “I’ll see you later—I have to deliver these to Togami.”

She walked away, making her way to the school’s building.

Makoto pumped his fists in the air, kicking a rock that just stubbed his toe.

~

_-five days before the prom-_

It was finally spring, and the sakura trees were blooming.

“Sakura.” Aoi sighed. It was this time of year when she missed her friend most.

She caught a petal in her hands as it fluttered down. It was gentle and delicate, like Sakura.

“Good afternoon.”

“Ah, Togami-kun!” She looked up at him. “What are you doing here?”

“You were sitting alone. So, I came over.”

“Were you… checking on me? That’s so sweet!” Aoi gushed.

“Please refrain. I am here to ask you something.”

“Me?”

Togami nodded, adjusting his glasses.

“As you can see, I do not have a date to the prom. I didn’t want to go in the first place, but—”

“Are you asking me out?” Aoi blurted.

“No. You are far too below me for that.”

“Low blow.”

“I apologize. Asahina, do you know if ……...?” He mumbled. The second half of his sentence was unintelligible.

“Sorry, you’re going to have to repeat that.”

“Does Makoto have a prom date or not?” He raised his voice. She smiled.

“What’s it to you? Do you have a crush on him or something?”

“Asahina!”

“Sorry. Yeah, he’s going with Kirigiri-san.”

Byakuya sighed, dusting off his suit. He stood up. Aoi grabbed his hand.

“You can go with me.” She offered.

“Why would I do that?” He groaned.

“Because my first choice is dead and yours is taken. Plus, it would be embarrassing to go alone.”

Byakuya rubbed his temples.

“Just so you know, I have zero romantic interest in you.”

“Ditto, man.”

~

- _four days before the prom-_

“What is it?”

Hajime shook his head.

“It says it is from Naegi-kun.” Sonia observed.

“A letter from the Ultimate Hope? This is the best day of my life! How lucky that—”

“Komaeda.” They said in chorus.

“Well? Open it, Hinata-kun! Ibuki is waiting!” Mioda giggled.

“Lemme see!” Owari yelled.

“Be patient, mortals.” Tanaka piped in. “Though, I will admit, I am also interested.”

“Seriously? _Prom?”_ Saionji groaned. “That’s so stupid!”

“What is a ‘plus-one?’” Sonia wondered out loud.

“Let’s do it.” Koizumi spoke up.

“Yeah, prom!” Saionji squealed, latching onto the redhead’s arm.

Hajime rolled his eyes.

“Mahiru is my plus-one! None of you uglies can ask her now!”

Souda stepped towards the princess, holding a hand out.

“Sonia, will you…”

“Then Gundham is mine!” She announced. Kazuichi slapped his forehead.

“Ibuki is going with Tsumiki-san!”

“W-what?”

“Peko?” Said Fuyuhiko. She nodded.

“Are you up for a challenge, Nidai?” Akane shouted.

“Always!”

“So, boys,” Teruteru raised one eyebrow. “Which one of you wants to…”

“No.” Said Kazuichi.

“Absolutely not.” Declared Imposter.

“No, thank you.” Nagito declined politely.

“I’ll be six feet under before I let that happen.” Hinata turned around and walked out the door.

~

_-three days before the prom-_

“I thought I might find you here, Hinata-kun.”

Hajime was sitting on the beach, looking up at the sky.

“Komaeda, what do you want?”

“Would you like to attend the prom with me?” He said.

“Do you want me to be honest?”

Komaeda nodded.

“Then nope.”

“Wow! Not even a reserve student wouldn’t stoop so low as to go on a date with me!”

“Please, Komaeda, for the love of God. Shut the fuck up.”

“If I shut up, will you take me? I’m scared of going alone, Hinata-kun.”

“It’s a school dance. But you drive a hard bargain.”

“Is that a yes?”

“I hate you so, so much.”

“I know!”

~

- _two days before the prom-_

“Fukawa-san? Are you okay?”

Komaru heard sniffling coming from Toko’s dorm room.

“Fukawa-san!”

Toko was curled up on the floor, sobbing quietly.

“Fukawa-san, what happened?”

“H-he s-said n-no.” She was stuttering more than usual, which was unnatural.

“Hey, it’s okay.” Komaru sat down next to her friend, patting her head.

“W-why did h-he n-not want to g-go with m-me?” She burst into tears again.

“Oh, Toko.” Komaru shushed the other girl. “I can’t believe he did that.”

“I-I deserve i-it.”

“Don’t you dare say that! Look at me.” Toko tilted her head up to look at the younger girl.

“You are pretty, kind, and smart. You have a good heart and even better tits.”

“E-excuse me?”

“Sorry. What I mean is you deserve better than this!”

Toko nodded.

“I’m taking you to the prom. And I’m going to wear a suit whether Togami likes it or not!”

“W-what does t-that have t-to do with m-me?”

“Oh, it doesn’t.”

“W-would you really take me?”

“Yep! Here, I’ll prove it.”

Komaru reached into her backpack and pulled out a bundle of wet peonies. They dripped onto the carpet.

“W-where did y-you get those?”

“Not important!”

Komaru shoved the flowers into Toko’s hands.

“T-thank you.”

Komaru grinned like an idiot. It ran in the family.

~

- _one day before the prom-_

“Who stole the fucking flower arrangements?” Byakuya cursed.

“Kyoko and I will investigate!” Makoto said.

“Please don’t.” Komaru groaned.

~

_-prom night-_

“You made it!” Makoto squealed. Hajime hugged him and the two started to converse as they walked away from the crowd.

Komaru wasn’t the only girl who had the idea of wearing a suit. Kyoko, Mahiru, Akane, and Peko had also gone against the dress code rules.

“Souda, did you wear _sweatpants to_ the fucking _prom?”_ Komaru groaned.

“What’s wrong with sweatpants?” Yasuhiro complained. He was wearing a tank top and slippers.

“I think I’m going to barf.” Saionji said, loudly retching.

Komaru, Yasuhiro, and Aoi hadn’t met the 77th class, and there were certainly a lot of new faces. They went around introducing themselves to the students.

“Servant?” Komaru exclaimed.

“Komaru Naegi! It sure has been a while!”

She had quite a few questions to ask, not stopping long enough for him to answer.

“ _You’re_ an Ultimate?”

“Dude, what’s up with your arm?”

“Are your legs okay?”

“Your shoes have _two zippers?”_

Nagito rapidly nodded and shook his head.

“Is Monaca here?” He asked politely.

“Yeah, probably. She’s in a wheelchair for real this time.”

“How unlucky.”

“I’ll say.”

“How would you like to sit down and catch up?”

“Sounds good. Let me just get some alcohol.”

“You’re of age?”

“Ha-ha! No.”

~

“So he said, ‘how many sides does an octagon have’, completely serious! It was fantastic.”

“One time Big Mac said that if he was a shape, he would be a circle. And I said, ‘a circle’s not a shape, silly!’”

“You are very interesting to talk to when you are under the influence! I am honored to be in your presence.”

Komaru hiccupped.

“Hey, what do you think fish think about?” Her words were slurred. “Maybe they think about falling in love. Or fish sex.” She giggled.

“That’s a fantastic question! As expected from someone like you. You really search for meaning in the smallest things.” Nagito continued to shower her with compliments.

“Hey, Komaeda. I think I’m a fish.”

“You mean you think about falling in love? How profound!”

“No, like, I think I’m a fish.”

“Ah.”

“Also, I’m in love with Toko!”

“Ah!”

Komaru gasped.

“I just had the best idea. _We_ are going to make Toko and Hajime _jealous._ Whaddaya think?”

“I don’t think…”

“Okay, great!” Komaru grabbed the boy’s hand and pulled him to the side where a few people were talking.

“Hey, Toko, look! We’re dating~”

Toko and Hajime turned around to look at them.

“You are?”

“You are?”

“We are?”

Hajime smiled.

“In that case, I’m happy for both of you. You’ll make a great couple!”

Toko nodded.

“I-I agree with t-that.”

“Seriously? Come on! You’re supposed to be jealous~”

Well, that didn’t last very long.

Komaru let go of Nagito’s hand. She instead wrapped her arms around Toko and started swaying back and forth.

“Oh, I love this song!” Komaru slurred.

“This is a Spotify ad.” Komaeda mumbled.

“Shh!” She swatted him away.

It didn’t take long for Komaru to fall asleep in Toko’s arms.

“W-what now?” Toko asked everyone who was still awake.

“Carry her, I guess. Don’t worry, she’s light.” Makoto suggested.

“She’s also a lightweight!” Komaeda chirped.

“Are you two really dating?” Makoto asked.

“Ha-ha! You’re funny, Naegi-kun. As expected of the Ultimate Hope. You know, we should hang out more often.” He swayed into Makoto.

“You’re drunk, too!” Hajime groaned.

“What? No way. I never drink!”

Toko had picked up Komaru bridal style by now, letting the smaller girl’s head bob to the side.

“I-I’m taking her back. S-sorry to cut the party short.”

“Do you have any extra rooms where he can crash for the night?” Hajime glanced down at Nagito.

“Wow, me? That’s so kind! Komaru, I think I’m becoming a fish, too.”

“Are you _sure_ they didn’t take anything else?”

“Not really.”

~  
Toko brushed Komaru’s hair out of her face. She wiped her friend’s face with a wet towel, fluffing a pillow under her head.

She placed a kiss on Komaru’s hot forehead, running her fingers through her hair. Toko felt the girl stir under her.

“I gotcha.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello im taking requests :D so you can comment stuff to do if u want but yeah


End file.
